


Gala and Worries

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Fic Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly snaps a little at Alex when she complains about putting on shoes for a Gala and Alex make sure to emotionally support Kelly through the little break down.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Gala and Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in the hour and a half before posting it. 
> 
> Prompt was: Emotional "This is important to me"

“Why do you make me do these things, Kelly?” Alex asks, playful exasperation on display as she struggles with putting on a rather strappy pair of shoes, her slightly revealing black dress wrinkling and stretching slightly as she bends over to make it easier.

Kelly’s reply is not playful, however, frustration obvious. “This is important to me!” she announces, loud, opening her arm. “I’m getting recognized by the medical community for advancing treatment in psychology. I’d like to think my medically trained girlfriend would like to be there!”

Alex takes a deep breath, to avoid responding in the same manner and gets up from the bed, limping a little because one shoe is very much not on yet and she pulls Kelly into her arms. Beautiful in a slender white dress, with her hair curling down her shoulders and a wonderful two hundred dollar scent hanging about her. “I know and I am. I was talking about the shoes.”

“You were talking about the gala too.” Kelly mumbles against Alex’s shoulder. 

“Only in-sofar that I have to put on shitty shoes for said gala.” Alex squeezes her hug harder. “I’m proud of what you’ve done and I’m happy you’re being recognized by the community.” a kiss to Kelly’s cheek. “Next time, I’ll grab some kind of a suit like Andrea’s wearing or one of those three piece penguin things Lena keeps in her closet.” 

“You seem to be taking cues from morally ambiguous women for fashion, it should worry me” Kelly teases, sniffling a little as Alex is slowly getting through her poor mood.

“I was at the head of a black op until a few months ago?” Alex tilts her head to the side. “And given how you whistled at Andrea’s suit last time she posted a picture, I don’t think it’s an inappropriate thing.”

“Okay, Touché. Maybe it’s a psychological thing with me. Wanting to bring people to the light and such.” Kelly playfully analyzes herself.   
  
“Joke about it all you want Kelly, we both know if you go down that path you’ll find some deep stuff.” Alex pokes at Kelly’s exposed sternum. “What about you help me put this foot-cage on so we can get going?”

Kelly is quiet and now it’s her turn to cling to Alex, her face twisted with a little wince and maybe there're tears in her eyes too.

Alex slowly walks backward, holding her girlfriend in her arms, trying not to trip on the ill put shoe. She sits on the edge of the bed and makes Kelly sit on her lap, wrapping her in her arms. “Talk to me.”

“Sorry, I will have to put makeup on again.” Kelly wipes at her eyes. “Sorry, you kind of hit a nail here and… I’ve been stressing about this whole thing all month.”

Alex smiles and kisses Kelly’s cheek. “I’ll help you with the Makeup and with anyone stressing you out tonight?”

“Can you make sure that Lena or Andrea don’t start another plot to take over the world while I give my acceptance speech?” Kelly says only half seriously.

“I have Supergirl watching the building and J’onn monitoring a few things and I have…” Alex stops when she catches the incredulous staring by Kelly. “What?”

“You really think they might do something?”

“We don’t. But Leviathan and Lex aren’t done. So.” a shrug. “We’re watching from up close. I just have the fun part of the mission.” she pokes her tongue out at Kelly. “And technically, I’m not on the payroll tonight.”

“Technically?” Kelly asks, narrowing her eyes, dabbing her eyes and her nose with a tissue.

“Well, not like I will sit out the fight if there’s one, now, am I?” Alex says with a shrug.

“As long as you don’t start it.” Kelly warns with a warm, emotional laugh. 

“Depends on how… well behaved Lena and Andrea are.” Alex says with a mischievous smirk.

Kelly laughs loud until she’s crying again, curling in Alex’s arms.

Almost no one notices they arrive late for the Gala.

  
  



End file.
